1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flat display. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flat display utilized in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in electrical products in recent times due to the rapid progress of optical technology and semiconductor technology. Moreover, with the advantages of high image quality, compact size, light weight, low driving voltage, and low power consumption, LCDs have been introduced into portable computers, personal digital assistants, and color televisions, and are gradually replacing the cathode ray tubes (CRTs) used in conventional displays. As a result, LCDs have become the most widely used display apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a conventional flat display utilized in portable electronic devices. The flat display 100 includes the main elements of a backlight module 110, a display panel 120, and a flexible printed circuit board 130. The display panel 120 is disposed on the backlight module 110. The display panel 120 includes a first substrate 122 and a second substrate 124. The flexible printed circuit board 130 is physically connected to the second substrate 124 of the display panel 120 in order to control the display panel 120. The backlight module 110 includes a frame 112, a light source 114, a light guide plate 116, and optical films 118. The light source 114 has a substrate 115, and the substrate 115 is adhered to the frame 112 using a double-sided tape 140. Moreover, the light source 114 is disposed to a side of the light guide plate 116. The optical films 118 are disposed between the second substrate 124 and the light guide plate 116 and on the first substrate 122. An additional double-sided tape (not shown) is adhered to the flexible printed circuit board 130, and the flexible printed circuit board 130 is folded and adhered to the back surface of the frame 112 with the additional double-sided tape. The flat display 100 further includes a shielding double-sided tape 150. The shielding double-sided tape 150 is adhered to the bottom of the display panel 120 for attachment to the substrate 115 of the light source 114 and to cover a part of the light guide plate 116.
The flexible printed circuit board 130 of flat display 100 is not securely adhered to the backlight module 110, and therefore the display panel 120 may become separated from the frame 112. Furthermore, since the substrate 115 of the light source 114 is adhered to the display panel 120 through the shielding double-sided tape 150, upward displacement of the display panel 120 will result in the light source 114 being displaced upwardly together with the display panel 120. As a result, the light source 114 cannot be aligned precisely with the light guide plate 116, which may result in a light leakage problem.
The optical film 118 is disposed on the bottom of the display panel 120. A gap caused by the thickness of the optical film 118 is formed when the shielding double-sided tape 150 is adhered to the bottom of the display panel 120, and the adhering ability of the shielding double-sided tape 150 at the gap is reduced. The flat display 100 utilizes the double-sided tape 140 for fastening of the substrate 115 of the light source 114 and the flexible printed circuit board 130, and utilizes the shielding double-sided tape 150 to fasten the display panel 120 to the substrate 115 of the light source 114. As a result, costs associated with the double-sided tape 140 and the shielding double-sided tape 150 are difficult to reduce.